The Light is Weeping Somewhere
by ShadowedDarkness
Summary: This is a love story passed down from generation to generation, the story of the love that bloomed between earth and sky. But do not be fooled, this tale is very, very real. [RS]
1. You lie, silent there before me

**ShadowedDarkness: **Omg, yes I know that many would like to kill me for starting yet _another_ story without even _touching_ the ones I already have up, which I haven't posted any new chapters for in FOREVER. Oh I am such a horrible person XD. Really I am. But this idea has been floating around in my brain for a while now, and it's driving me insane o.o

It's come to the point that I tried to sit down and type a chapter for _Confessions_ and _couldn't_ because all that my brain would supply me with was this plot line. Defeated, I went on ignoring the idea until I was inspired to write it down after listening to "Room of Angel" by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and "Lilium" from an amazing anime series called _Elfen Lied_. And Vi-olla, this appeared. Anyway, enjoy.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**The Light is Weeping Somewhere**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_(…You lie, silent there before me…)  
_

It was a tale that was told among the people, a love story, passed down from generation to generation. They considered it sacred for they knew it to be true; after all they had met _him_ and had been told first hand the tragedy from the broken-hearted soul.

It was unclear what really happened, but the people told it none-the-less. They told their children or whoever would listen the love that had bloomed between earth and sky. To travelers they would say, _"Have you ever noticed how on the horizon, you can see the earth kissing the sky?"_ and to their children they would say, _"Sit, and let me tell you a story…_

…Let me tell you the story between earth and sky. Let me tell you why the skies cry- why the earth rumbles and shakes- the waves crash with a terribleness that stirs the soul- why the winds howl- why the earth spins- let me tell you!

They fell in love, the earth and sky, before humans even existed. They started off as friends, as most lovers do, before gradually having that friendship bloom into something else. The earth would follow the sky wherever it happened to go, as the sky would for the earth. They each loved one another with the entirety of their beings, living, breathing, _existing_ for one another.

Their bond was so strong, so pure, that it seemed that it would last forever. But…it was for that very reason that the heavens were jealous. It was for that very reason the stars would whisper among themselves, envious of how bright the two shown together, bitter at how dull they seemed compared to them. The words that the stars would whisper in hatred to the sky would cut into his heart deeply; causing the first rains the earth had ever seen. The earth didn't know what to do.

The moon and sun took pity on the earth with his sorrowful sky, so the sun offered its warmth and light to shield them from the other stars and the moon offered its protection, revolving comfortingly around the two.

As much as the sun and moon tried to shield the two, the sky would still cry from time to time when a star would manage to get past the sun and moon. They would whisper cruel things to the sky, for he seemed to be the weaker of the two, trying to tear the innocent lovers apart. Whenever the sky cried, the earth became infuriated and rumbled angrily at the stars.

The moon tried to comfort the sky once again by pulling at the earth's waters, twisting it here, solidifying it there, to form humans. The humans, lovely humans, drowned out the stars jeers.

And the rain stopped and the earth was happy.

But the stars were outraged.

They schemed amongst themselves for decades till one learned the secrets of the moon. Without a second thought, a group of the strongest stars quickly chanted a spell to banish the sky. But the moon, realizing what the stars were doing, interfered with the spell with the aid and power of the sun.

Unfortunately they were too late, and the sky vanished. Only a shell of his existence remained.

Devastated the earth cried out for its lost love. And the earth turned frantically searching out his love, rumbling in rage and despair as the waves crashed with a terrible sadness that stirred the human's souls.

Earthquakes tore the earth apart violently as an ache that would _**not leave**_ crashed around him. But it was the rain that fell that soothed him. And it was the howling of wind that filled his soul with hope. If it rained, it meant his sky missed him, and the howling was his beloved calling out his name. It meant that his sky was still somewhere on the earth.

The sun and moon both agreed to turn the earth into a human…

…_and since then he's been searching. Searching for his sky."_

So this is a love story between earth and sky.

Between Riku and Sora.

And how the earth finally found his sky.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness: **Very short, I know, but this is just the background you'll need for the rest of this story. I hope many like this and review, because I know where this is going, and I've already started typing the next chapter. This is like one of the first things that I've felt that I _had_ to write down or I'd explode XD. So please, please, please review.

Much love,

Shadows


	2. Your tears, they mean nothing to me

**ShadowedDarkness: **Yay, yay, here's my next installment! Who's excited? I'm excited. I was listening to "Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westenra when writing this. It's such a sad song o.o But I love it.

Any way on with the story!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_(…your tears, they mean nothing to me…)_

Aqua eyes, glazed over, gazed quietly into the shallow clear waters beneath him. The teenager was lying on the wooden dock on his stomach, absently dropping his hand to strum his fingers against the surface of the water – each finger giving birth to a ring. His eyes roamed over them, studied the ripples, before sighing as they faded back into the gentle motion of the sea.

It was getting harder and harder to remember.

Lulu, the moon, had said it would get harder the longer it took. She had warned the teen about what could occur once she turned him human. So had the sun. But he couldn't really remember the sun anymore. Biting the inside of his lip, he rolled over to stare up at the sky.

…The people didn't notice, but the sky was empty, and the rain was calling to him to find its missing piece…

The silver haired teen didn't even bother looking down at the muffled 'thump' as a boat rocked into the dock gently. Nor did he bother even sparing a glance at the sound of a person climbing on to the dock. After all, she'd say something eventually…

…as it were, he was contemplating whether that cloud looked more like a rabbit or an incredibly deformed hot dog…

"Why is it that whenever I see you, Riku, you're always looking up at the sky? You really don't need to; you already have your head in the clouds."

Tearing his eyes away from the blue above him, Riku sat up and rolled his eyes at the smiling red head. "Oh har, har. Very funny Kairi. Really." Pulling himself up, he smiled at his best friend. Sometimes he wondered if he could call her that when he never told her the truth, when she didn't really know who he was. Same went for his mother, and mothers of the past. He lied to them all.

"Aw, I know I'm hilarious. Anyway, let's finish the raft." She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, hands clapping in excitement. "I can't believe we're almost done! I can't wait!"

Riku could feel the left side of his mouth twitching upward at the red head. "Hey, you're acting as if you've been waiting for me. I do believe that it's the opposite way around."

"Yeah, well…I did wait for you to notice me standing here. I've been doing so for the past five minutes and I had to speak for you to realize my presence. So I say that I waited for you!" She claimed, sticking her tongue out at him before spinning around and running away, laughing at him over her shoulder.

"No fair!" Riku cried, but a smile formed at the corner of his lips. Sprinting after the red head, over taking her easily, they both laughed as they ran to the other side of the play island.

The raft, the raft had been Riku's idea. Kairi had only gone along with it for her best friend's sake. She knew he was depressed and it seemed as though it was the only thing that truly made him happy. It broke her heart to see him so sad, to see the sorrow that reflected in his eyes, to see the pain he tried so desperately to hide from everybody else. So when he mentioned building a raft to get off this 'boring ass island,' her first reaction was to tell him he was crazy and that it would never work. A raft? Surviving the storms that could occur out at sea? A ridiculous thought. But when she noticed how his eyes had practically lit up at the idea, how that sadness receded, even if only a little, what she had wanted to say had died in her throat.

And then somewhere along the line she wound up seriously going along with the idea. It was crazy, it was absolutely ludicrous, and she loved it.

Giggling and out of breath, their eyes met. She loved him.

They both set to work on adding the finishing touches to the raft, both agreeing that they would gather supplies for the trip the next day before setting sail. They were seriously going to do it, who cares if the rest of their friends thought them insane?

It was almost half past noon, the sun hot and high in the sky, when a shout from behind them drew their attention. Kairi turned around at the sound of one of her close friends, but Riku continued with the raft quietly.

This wasn't really surprising. Riku never really…opened up to him as he had done with her. She didn't really understand why though, he seemed fine with every one else. Sure, he was…distant, but…

Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, Riku determinedly kept his eyes firmly on the work before him as the figure came closer. He could see the look Kairi gave him out of the corner of his eye, he ignored that. She didn't understand. It was just that, this kid, he just…he just…

"Hi Kairi, hey Riku."

Looking up, Riku cursed in his mind and hastily averted his eyes and mumbled a quiet 'hello'. Damn eyes, damn his eyes, why'd they have to betray him and look up? It wasn't fair. This kid, he had the skies in his eyes.

It was rare, and he had only seen it two other times in a human. Each time he had been fooled into thinking it was Sora, and it hurt.

"So you guys are seriously going through with this plan of sailing into the big blue?" The teen smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she flipped auburn hair behind her ear. "For the last time, yes Tidus."

The blonde shook his head, blond locks flopping back and forth, as he stuffed his hands into cargo pockets. "Seriously, you guys are insane."

Kairi giggled in agreement, hooking her arm around Riku's neck and pulling him, making him stumble forward. "That's us!" She grinned, giving the almighty and over used peace sign. The silver haired teen blushed in embarrassment.

The blue eyed blonde nodded his head absently. "Sure, sure," He reached out and grabbed each of their wrists and slowly began pulling them away from the raft. "But you've worked enough for one day. Now it's time for you two to hang out at the arcade like we planned. Remember?"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! We forgot!" Kairi cried in horror.

"We know. This would be why I came to find you guys." Tidus smiled. Riku frowned, but let the blonde drag them back to the dock where three little wooden boats bobbed in wait. He never had been able to resist someone with blue eyes…They each got into their respective boats and rowed back to the main land.

Grey clouds gathered over head as they walked to their destination, the tide coming further in. With an inward sigh, Riku could already foretell a long night. Like a _really_ long night.

Stars above, he _hated_ loud places…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Riku wanted to do nothing more than to cover his ears. When Tidus opened the doors, his head had begun to pound as all the unnecessary beeping and screaming and over-all loudness engulfed him. God damnit, the essence of earth should be kept secluded in a freak'n forest…

The three of them weaved through the crowds of people to head towards the back where the ever popular DDR game was held. This was, of course, where all of their friends were crowded around. As much as he hated the arcade, he had to admit, DDR rocked!

Like his socks.

Human life was rubbing off on him…

Tidus gave a shout and the whole group turned around with smiles and greetings on their lips. The gang consisted of the orange haired blitz-ball obsessed Wakka, the chubby and incredibly kind-hearted Pence, the hyper-active kitty loving Selphie, the over-protective Hayner, the ever-shy and petite Namine, responsible Olette, soft-spoken Yuna, Yuna's slightly scary best friend Paine, and the pyromaniac Axel.

They were an interesting group, if he wanted to describe than nicely.

One brunette in particular rushed forward to point at them accusingly. "What took you so long?"

Tidus laughed sheepishly at Selphie's actions. "Chill Selp, you know how they get lost in their work on that raft."

The brunette huffed, only letting it go because it had been Tidus who had said it. She had always listened to him, ever since they had been little. Tidus has always been the only one who had ever been able to talk sense into the hyper-active girl.

Aqua eyes watched slightly detached as he 'hung out' with his 'friends'. His headache was slowly getting worse the longer he stayed. His eyes drooped.

His head shot up when a hand gently alighted on his arm—startled. Looking at the person whose arm just so happened to be attached to the hand, he found himself looking into those hurtful blue eyes. He knew he meant well. "Are you alright Riku?"

Riku gave a short nod, silver bangs hiding his face from view.

They both knew he was lying.

Tidus went to say something else when the lights abruptly shut off; throwing the interior into darkness, screams erupted throughout the building. Even as the din of the machines died, a terrible crash resounded from outside the building; the heavy pounding of rain could be heard mercilessly striking the roof.

A horrible dread filled him.

"No…" Riku whispered. The blonde, still gripping his arm, tightened his hold at the Silver haired teen's seeming fear.

"Riku?" He questioned softly.

But he would have none of that. Not now. "Stars, no. NO." He tried ripping his arm from the blondes grasp, but gave up when he couldn't manage to throw him off; he rushed in the general direction of the entrance anyway, pushing all those out of his path. This was not happening.

Tidus was confused.

One second they had been standing outside of the Arcade, Riku looking horrified and repeatedly muttering 'stars' under his breath like some form of curse word, and then they were climbing out of Riku's row boat, on the play island, soaking wet and sprinting towards the opposite side of the island.

Sure he could have probably let go of the others wrist during all this, but Riku was practically flying and wasn't giving him a chance to. He hadn't even registered when they had even gotten into the little boat till they were getting out of it.

He vaguely heard a shout from behind them and realized Kairi was chasing them down, panic on her face.

It wasn't until they had reached the opposite side and when Riku stopped short that it dawned on Tidus.

"Oh no…"

The whisper was from behind them. Tidus dropped Riku's wrist as if burned.

Riku didn't know what to do. In front of them was…nothing. The raft…the raft was gone. They hadn't tied it down before they had left today…and the waves…oh…Aqua eyes filled with tears. This wasn't, this wasn't fair! A scream escaped his throat, and he dropped to the ground.

"AaRGH! _GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!_" He punched the sand crossly before dropping his head, leaning it tiredly against his fist. "Why, why, why…"

Kairi's heart sank. Tidus stared with wide eyes at the usually composed teen's show of anger and despair.

Oh…his hope had floated away…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_And with a flash of lightening, startled blue eyes snapped open. _

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness: **TA DA! Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay's, that's it for now. Review review my lovelies 8 )


	3. The wind howling at the window

**ShadowedDarkness: **Like, holy flying burning monkeys on crack! I'm updat'n for ya! Anywho's, I hope you enjoy this next bit of drama. Seriously though.

**But before we begin, I just wanted to send out the message to remind everybody to always wear a seat belt when they get into a car. I don't care if you think it's uncomfortable or makes you look stupid, ****wear it. ****They save lives. One saved mine…**

Now, on to the story…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**The Light is Weeping Somewhere...**

_And with a flash of lightening, startled blue eyes snapped open. _

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_(…The wind howling at the window…)_

He had opened his eyes to a dark room and a soft beeping sound. Closing blue eyes again, he concentrated on that one noise; every time it beeped, he'd count. Chest rising and falling. Groaning softy the small teen weakly shook his head. He couldn't think straight and everything seemed to hurt like _hell_.

And then he frowned. What did that even mean?

Blue eyes fluttered open and, after taking in the surroundings, couldn't help the deepening frown on his face.

Fucking stars! Where the bloody hell was he?!

He slowly propped himself up and, to his surprise, something went off. He winced as a shrill ringing pierced his skull. Clapping his hands over his ears, the brunette grimaced as light flooded the room causing his eyes to dilate painfully.

He blinked at the pain as humans poured into the room, every one of them dressed in white. Except for one. _That_ one threw herself at him with a cry of joy. Pain exploded across his torso and he could practically hear the groan of his ribs. Ow, ow, ow, _ow, __**ow**_! She seemed to get the point at the grimace of pain and grit teeth, and withdrew her irritable self from his throbbing torso. Confused and more than slightly terrified at the commotion around him, he collapsed inward.

He wasn't too thrilled with that blasted ringing either. It was to the teen's relief as one of the humans in white hit a button beside his bed, stopping the sound abruptly. He lifted his right hand to his forehead to knead the headache that was forming there away. He paused as his hand was caught in mid air.

Frowning, his gaze followed upwards from the hands gripping his own to stare into the woman's, who had previously tackled him, face. He groaned inwardly. Where was he? Why did nothing seem familiar in any way? And why in the world was this woman staring at him with dripping eyes?

Irritated, he pulled his hands away in slight disgust. "_What?!_"

The woman's face warped into an expression of hurt. "R-Roxas?"

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. Who the…?

The woman took his hand again in her own, her own blue eyes still overly bright as she gazed at him. "Please tell me you feel alright."

He didn't pull his hand away from the blonde woman this time, but he shook his head. "I-I'm, who?- I don't, I, my name's not Roxas…" Was all he could manage to force past his lips. What in the world…? He jumped as a roll of thunder shook the building's structure. He looked away from the woman and down at his lap.

Somehow…he had become a human…

The hand on his own squeezed, in comfort or reassurance, he couldn't tell. "Roxa-"

"No! No, I, my name's not Roxas…"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

There was another flash of lightening, and all Tidus could do was stare. Riku. Riku, the usually composed and soft spoken Riku, was having a major breakdown in front of his eyes.

And he had no idea what to do.

Plus on top of that he felt extremely guilty. He never knew that the raft had meant so much to the silver haired teen. And it was his fault. It was all his fault. If he hadn't dragged them away as quickly as he had, they could have tied the boat down like they always did.

He took a step forward hesitantly, the wet sand sucking at his feet, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Kairi's red locks shook back and forth, wet strands sticking to her cheek, red rimmed eyes pleading a silent 'no.'

No? But, why? Why wasn't she doing anything to help him? Weren't they supposed to be best friends? And even as he thought that, he banished it from his mind at the tears that leaked out of the red-head's eyes. He couldn't understand the situation, and he knew that. After all, he didn't have any form of attachment to the raft, he didn't build it. He didn't understand the symbolism behind it. But, he needed to do something, had to do something.

Pulling away gently from Kairi's grasp, he slowly walked over to the bent over Riku. Squatting down beside him, he tilted his head in an attempt to catch a view of Riku's face. "Hey…"

Nothing.

"Hey, Riku…"

The only sign the other gave that he had heard him was the slight shift in position and the one piercing aqua eye that peered up at him from behind wet strands. Other wise the deafening sound of the rain hitting sand was his only answer.

Echoing.

His mouth suddenly felt dry.

Licking incomprehensibly dry lips, he felt like he was choking on the words in his mouth. Maybe it was that look in his eye, the only eye he could see, that suddenly made him feel cold inside. "Riku…" _Are you alright?_ That was what he wanted to say. Ask. But the words seemed stuck in his throat. Clearing it, he tried again. "Riku-"

"Don't look at me!"

Tidus' eyes widened at the unexpected vehemence. Finger's curled at the front of his shirt, fisting it and shoving it back. Shoving him back. He lost his balance. Riku was hovering over him, the snarl on his face made Tidus' breath catch; his face was twisted into something totally out of this world. This anger was _raw._

His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't breathe.

He was afraid.

"Don't fucking look at me! I'm tired of you _looking_ at me!" Riku screamed, shaking Tidus roughly. Gasping, the blonde scrambled to free himself from the angered teen's grasp. He managed to slide away, but Riku snatched his wrist. "Why?!" Tidus winced at the pressure, unsuccessfully trying to wrench his arm away from the other's grip. "Why must you have his eyes?!"

Tidus froze. _What?_

He was pushed to the ground again. "Just, stop _looking_ at me!" And with one final shake, the hand was gone.

Tidus didn't move from his spot even as Riku pulled completely away. He just let the rain pelt his face as he stared unblinkingly up at the sky.

Kairi hadn't moved.

His wrist gave a throb, and he turned his head to look at the huddled figure to his left. He was shaking, pale arms wrapped around wet jean clad legs, his head bowed.

He almost couldn't hear the whispered 'I'm sorry,' over the loud thuds of rain hitting wet sand.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The woman frowned. "W-what did y-you say?" Her red painted lips quivered. Her hands gripped his tighter.

"My name's not Roxas, it's Sora."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness: **Ta dan! You know, I had every intention to make this longer, but this just seemed like the perfect place to leave off for now. Sorry everyone. XD

Any way, thank you for all those who reviewed! I wasn't actually expecting anything, lol. I think all my writing sucks XD

**Riku:** Oh shut the hell up.

**ShadowedDarkness:** But it's true…

**Riku:** No one needs to hear about your lack of self-confidence issues-

**Sora: **Riku! Gods! Would it kill you to be nice every once in a while?

**Riku: **Obviously.

**Sora: **(rolls eyes) whatever. Anywho! Please review :D (waves around a cookie) they're home made! (wink wink)

**Riku: **I can't believe you're attempting to bribe people…

**ShadowedDarkness: **T.T


End file.
